Use of fabricated arrays of molecules in the detection and characterisation of analytes is well known. For example, fabricated arrays of polynucleotides are used widely in DNA sequencing procedures and in hybridisation studies for the detection of genetic variations in a patient. Immunoassays are also well known for detecting analytes, such as specific proteins or other binding agents, through their properties as antigens or antibodies.
Micro-array substrates typically comprise a supporting material comprising a plurality of reaction zones located in spatially distinct areas on the substrate. The provision of multiple reaction zones allows simultaneous testing of multiple analytes or biomarkers in a sample. Micro-arrays are important laboratory tools, not only allowing a more comprehensive analysis of a patient's condition but also saving the time and cost associated with laboratory tests. Typically, micro-arrays are manufactured by depositing or “spotting” molecules or molecular fragments onto the substrate to form an array of reaction zones. In order to obtain an acceptable quality of data, the spotting should be uniform so that the spots are of the same size and shape. However, the data obtained from currently available micro-arrays still has scope for improved accuracy and precision to be more effective in both research and clinical settings. Relatively little has been done to address this problem.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a substrate that gives high quality data.